The Chronicles Of Us
by Kenjiro Teo
Summary: Chanyeol si aktor tampan pembuat skandal, mendapatkan asisten baru.Namun ia terlibat dalam konflik yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan si mungil yang kini memenuhi hatinya. [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1 (05-02 23:51:32)

**THE CHRONICLES OF US**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari member EXO untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata.

"Seorang netizen berhasil mendapatkan beberapa gambar yang diduga adalah aktor Park Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita yang diduga adalaha artis Kim Nana. Keduanya tampak keluar dari sebuah bar sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya pasangan kekasih. Sampai saat ini belum ada konfirmasi baik dari pihak Park Chanyeol atau pihak Kim Na-"

KLIK*

Benda persegi yang menampilkan informasi mati ketika jemari seorang pria berkacamata menekan tombol off pada remote pengendali. Iris berbingkai lensa itu langsung menatap jengah pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya. Pemuda tinggi rupawan hanya memandang datar pada layar yang kini berubah hitam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan perbuatanmu itu Park Chanyeol?! Kapan kau berhenti membuat masalah hah?! Kau lihat sendiri kan? Itu hasil dari perbuatanmu yang semakin membuat aku frustasi" Ucap frustasi pria tersebut. Ia memijat ujung pelipisnya berusaha sedikit meredakan amarah yang melingkupnya. Kini ruangan putih itu hanya diisi deru nafas dan detik jarum jam selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu memutus keheningan dengan suara bass nya.

"Bukan aku yang salah. Dia terlalu genit padaku selama waktu syuting, bahkan dia duluan yang mengajakku ke bar untuk minum. Untung saja aku tidak menidurinya kalau iya mungkin akan lebih heboh lagi beritanya…" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil setelah mengatakannya. Tanpa disadari justru semakin menyulut amarah sang manager.

"Asal kau tahu ya! Beberapa kontrak dan sponsor iklan dibatalkan akibat berita itu, juga beberapa masalah yang lain! Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

"Lalu? Kalau itu sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi" jawab Chanyeol yang masih duduk santai tanpa memikirkan atasannya yang mulai stress

"Park chanyeol! Sebenarnya apa motifmu melakukan banyak tindakan memalukan seperti ini.Bukannya menaikkan rating karir,kau justru membuat banyak skandal.Kau pikir mudah menyelesaikan masalahmu? Netizen itu penuh dengan pikiran negative dan aku harus menghadapi mereka setiap harinya"

Kedua iris Chanyeol langsung menatap mata dibalik lensa sang manager. Sorot dingin dan tidak peduli terpancar jelas dari mata aktor muda tersebut, "Hey, bukan aku yang menginginkan ini terjadi. Masalah menaikkan rating itu mudah buatku. Para sampah itu saja yang selalu mencari celah, dan kalau kau sudah tau mereka berpikiran negative tentangku, kenapa kau masih menyalahkanku? masalah sponsor dan kontrak kau bisa mencari lagi kan bahkan kalau perlu hingga ke negara lain. Kau hanya perlu mempromosikanku itu saja…Atau mungkin kau harus mengirimku ke luar negeri"

"Kau pikir semudah itu dengan kelakuan burukmu itu? Ditengah segala berita miring tentangmu? Di negara sendiri pun kau selalu berulah.Apalagi di negara orang lain. Dan aku yakin akan sulit mempromosikanmu disaat keadaan kacau seperti ini"

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol memasang seringaiannya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat berkarisma, "Kau dibayar untuk itu kan?"

"Kau!" Sang manager berusaha menahan segala kekesalannya. Menahan agar kepalan tangannya tidak melayang mengenai wajah artisnya ini, jika terjadi maka urusannya akan lebih rumit dari ini.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan sendiri. Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu segera berdiri bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang semakin terasa memanas akibat perdebatan tadi.

"Park Chanyeol!!" Namun teriakan itu tidak akan di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang telah keluar lebih dulu dan memutuskan meninggalkan gedung agensinya.

Dibawah hangatnya siraman hangat mentari pagi, orang – orang memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya. Udara segar memenuhi cucuk penciuman memberikan aroma ketenangan pagi sejenak sebelum dikuasai oleh gas sisa pembakaran kendaraan yang akan sibuk meramaikan jalan hingga waktu yang tidak diketahui mengingat kota Seoul tidak pernah mati walau langit kelam menjemput. Di antara lalu lalang warga kota Seoul tampak dua orang dengan tinggi yang cukup berbeda jauh tengah bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali tertawa ceria ikut terbawa suasana cerah pagi hari. Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti ketika berada di depan gerbang sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kau masuk kedalam dan belajar seperti biasa, mengerti?" Ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek sambil membenarkan seragam yang melekat pada tubuh remaja berkulit putih pucat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Baekhyun hyung." Ia tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putih rapi. Melihatnya Baekhyun ikut tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmile manis miliknya.

"Jangan hiraukan siapa pun dan teteplah bersama Jongin. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti jika aku sempat. Ingat untuk makan bekalmu mengerti Sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk bersiap membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun sebuah suara dan rangkulan hangat melingkar pada bahunya.

"Sehunnie pagi! Oh ada Kak Baekhyun pagi ya!" Seorang dengan kulit tan itu tersenyum lebih lebar ketika mendengar balasan salam dari Sehun dilanjutkan terdengar tawa ringan dari keduanya entah membicarakan apa.

Melihat interaksi kedua orang didepannya tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Terkadang perasaan resah menyusup pada hatinya ketika harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua yatim piatu dengan keadaan ekonomi yang tidak terlalu baik. Tahun ini Baekhyun baru menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah atasnya dan tengah mencari pekerjaan sementara Sehun berada ditingkat akhir menengah pertama. Selain disulitkan oleh keadaan ekonomi ia juga dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa Sehun adiknya memiliki intelegensi yang kurang, ia hanya anak lugu yang mengikuti perintah apa pun itu.

Beruntunglah ada seseorang yang tulus pada Sehun. Ditengah berbagai tindakan bully yang diterima, ada seorang anak yang melindungi dan menyayangi Sehun. Jongin seorang anak dengan kulit tan yang merupakan anak dari golongan atas. Ia lebih memilih berteman dengan Sehun karena sifat polos, lugu dan jujurnya mengesampingkan golongan dan intelegensi Sehun. Lagi pula ia tidak mendapatkan untung apa pun dari membully dan memamerkan harta yang bukan berasal dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Masa muda harus dilalui dengan kenangan – kenangan menyenangkan bersama sahabat itu Jongin percaya.

"Jongin…"

Jongin langsung mengalihkan atensi ke Baekhyun ketika namanya dipanggil,

"Ya?"

"Tolong jaga Sehun untukku ya. Kau bisakan Jongin?" Dan Jongin menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan eyesmile dan memeluk Sehun, memberikan kecup pada kening adiknya lalu melambaikan tangan ketika Sehun dan Jongin memasuki area sekolah. Sepasang kaki rampingnya akan bergerak ketika dering ponsel menghentikan aktivitas.

Baekhyun menatap nama yang tertera pada ponselnya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika tahu siapa yang menghubungi,

"Halo? Ya? Di Café Paradise? Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Langkah ringan diambil sepasang kaki rampingnya. Manik mata tersembunyi dibalik untaian rambut yang mulai memajang. Dirinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah café bergaya klasik, didorongnya perlahan pintu kaca yang menjadi penghalang. Lantas mengedarkan pandangan secara menyeluruh. Café klasik era Victoria beserta aroma kuat bubuk kopi bercampur wangi khas dari roti panggang menyambut kedatangan, suasana tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih cukup pagi untuk orang – orang datang menikmati secangkir kopi. Dan ketika indra penglihatannya menemukan atensi seseorang yang duduk tenang pada pojok café dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap panas, ia langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Xiumin Hyung! Sudah lama menunggu?" Seru Baekhyun.

Pemuda berpipi bulat manis itu menggeleng,

"Aku baru sampai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau dari mana Baekhyun?"

"Mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Jadi bagaimana dengan yang tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menempatkan diri di depan Xiumin. Dirinya menggeleng singkat ketika Xiumin memberi gesture menawarkan minuman kepadanya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu staff SM Agensi. Dan tidak sengaja mendengar dua orang membicarakan lowongan personal menjadi asisten untuk artis. Aku tidak tahu siapa artis yang dimaksud tapi kurasa karena menarik kuberitahukan padamu…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melempar pandangan ke arah jendela café yang menunjukkan sibuknya aktivitas orang – orang di luar café,

"Aku memang ingin segera bekerja. Tapi menjadi asisten? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Jangan terlalu gengsi menjalani pekerjaan. Menjadi asisten bukanlah hal buruk, bahkan ku tahu uang yang dihasilkan lumayan ya walau tidak begitu besar. Tapi untuk biaya hidupmu dan Sehun akan cukup…" Ucap Xiumin.

"Apa aku cocok jadi asisten?" Keraguan nampak terpancar dari manik mata Baekhyun. Xiumin yang melihatnya tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Kalau tidak cocok untuk apa aku memberitahukanmu. Kita satu keluarga dan aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapa pun, sifatmu dan kelakuanmu Baek-ah. Mana mungkin aku ingin kau merusak nama baik keluarga…"

Baekhyun memutar mata jengah mendengar perkataan Xiumin yang lagi – lagi mengatakan tentang keluarga lalu ia tersenyum miring,

"Kau bahkan tahu persis keadaanku saat ini. Jangan terus membicarakan masalah keluarga dan membela keluarga. Hanya saja menjadi asisten itu menyusahkan. Aku bekerja keras, lari kesana kemari, menyiapkan semua dan yang lain namun akan dianggap rendah oleh orang – orang. Huh, itu menyebalkan…Aku memang membutuhkan uang,tapi aku tak mau sedikitpun mengemis padamu ataupun keluargamu.Aku akan berusaha sendiri"

"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu.Tapi saat kau menjalaninya,kau bahkan lebih rajin mengeluh daripada bangga atas hasil kerjamu sendiri.Itu ironis.Kapan kebiasaan mengeluhmu itu hilang? Mencari pekerjaan itu susah. Memang kau mau jadi seperti wanita malam huh? Menjual diri demi uang." Kali ini Xiumin yang berkomentar pedas berusaha menohok Baekhyun melalui perkataannya.

"Iya aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas perkataanmu itu, jadi kapan aku bisa kerja? Aku harus cepat mengumpulkan uang…"

Xiumin segera merogoh saku kemejanya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu biru berlabelkan logo agensi SM. Ia lantas menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun,

"Ini kartu alamatnya, hari ini juga kau bisa mencobanya."

"Ada wawancara?"

"Ini bukan casting untuk aktor drama, Baekhyun…"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sekali lagi…" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kartu pemberian Xiumin. Apa ia bisa bertahan jadi asisten? Kalau iya ia akan menjadi asisten siapa?

Di sebuah gedung perkantoraan, sesi wawancara baru saja selesai. Setelah bergelut cukup lama akan sesi tanya jawab menegangkan, senyum cerah merekah indah bak bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi pada satu – satunya pemuda disana. Nampak ia membungkukkan badan beberapa kali menunjukkan rasa terima kasih sebesar – besarnya pada pimpinan perusahaan. Ketika selesai, ia segera keluar ruangan dan disambut oleh tiga orang seusianya.

"Jongdae-ya. Selamat, kau diterima di kantor ini. Semoga kau beruntung." Ucap Jisook.

Donghyun langsung menepuk keras bahu pemuda itu,

"Hey sobat! Walau hanya menjadi sekretaris. Kau cukup beruntung dan hebat mendapat posisi itu, aku bangga padamu…"

"Ya, Blitz magazine adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Aku iri padamu.." Seru Sungjae.

Sementara orang yang sejak tadi dielukan hanya tersenyum. Hatinya masih dilingkupi perasaan bahagia dan lega,

"Terima kasih. Aku bersyukur bisa diterima disini, ini benar – benar kebahagiaan untukku. Kuharap aku betah bekerja dengan kalian jadi mohon bantuannya!"

Ketika selesai mengucapkan semuanya Jongdae segera melempar pandangan ke langit – langit kota Seoul yang terpoles warna biru dengan gumpalan putih. Langit cerah yang menaungi kota, namun ekspresinya berubah tidak secerah langit ketika mengingat seseorang dan alasan ia berada disini.

"Kuharap aku cepat bertemu denganmu…" Gumamnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil menunduk menuju kelasnya.Ia tak berani menatap siswa lainnya yang memberinya deathglare setiap saat.Bahkan seminggu yang lalu ia menjadi objek paling dibully saat camping di gunung.Ia tak mendapat kelompok dan tidur diujung tenda.Ia duduk sendirian saat yang lain bersenang-senang melingkari api unggun.Dan yang paling parah adalah saat ia dikerjai temannya untuk mencari ponsel ditengah hutan saat hujan deras.Ia tergelincir di tanah berlumpur dan jatuh.Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengamuk di sekolahnya.Baekhyun tak terima dengan perlakuan diskriminasi terhadap adiknya tersebut. Sehun berhak dan layak untuk berteman dan disayangi oleh siapapun.Bukan untuk dibully dan disakiti seperti itu.

"Hey Sehun! Jangan terburu-buru. Kau mau meninggalkanku ya" jongin mendengus sebal mengikuti setiap langkah sehun dengan agak terburu-buru

"T-t-tidak jongin.. a-aku hanya.." jawab sehun dengan kepala masih menunduk takut

"Ah pasti anak-anak brengsek itu lagi kan? Sudahlah, lupakan mereka" ucap jongin sembari menatap kesampingnya yang terdapat anak-anak berandal nakal yang seringkala membully siswa lainnya dengan sengaja

"I-iya"

"Berapa kali harus kuingatkan,mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan sampah tak berperikemanusiaan"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara kasar begitu.. kakak ku bilang itu tidak baik"

"Hah... baiklah. Kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu. Kakak juga membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku dan untukmu"

"Wah kakakmu itu baik sekali,Terima Kasih!"

Dan ucapan jongin dibalas dengan senyuman tulus oleh sehun ketika mereka melintasi pintu dan masuk kedalam kelas bersamaan.

Chanyeol menatap malas ketika irisnya bertemu dengan sosok Presdir Han dan manager Kang Joon. Dirinya sungguh tidak suka berurusan dengan mereka berdua ketika berbagai skandal menimpa dirinya. Indra pendengaraannya sakit mendengar ocehan dan ceramah panjang keduannya. Namun kontrak yang mengikatnya untuk tetap diam disana menyaksikan apa pun yang akan terjadi dalam ruangan ini.

"Biarkan aku pergi keluar" ucap chanyeol masih menatap malas wajah Presdir Han yang penuh dengan raut lelah sejak kemarin

"Tidak.Kau diam disini sampai aku mengizinkanmu keluar" jawab Presdir Han sambil menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya

"Tapi kenapa? Aku kan hanya manusia biasa.Aku juga butuh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan" Yah, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk memberontak

"Dan kau telah sukses melenyapkannya.Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan itu saat ini"

"Apa????" Chanyeol yang amat sangat kesal hanya bisa merengut sebal

"Hey Kang Joon! Bagaimana dengan masalah asisten itu? Belum ada yang mendaftar?" Konversasi dibuka oleh Presdir Han. Melenyapkan sunyi penuh percikan ketegangan yang sedari tadi menguar dari tiga orang yang berada disana.

"Sejauh ini belum ada. Aku sudah bicarakan dengan staff lain."

"Hah… memang sulit mencari asisten disaat genting begini. Terutama jika mereka tahu harus menjadi asisten dari manusia hyperaktif satu ini." Lirik sinis Presdir Han.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini berkaitan denganku?"

"Dunia terasa sempit!"

Chanyeol mendengus samar. Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, waktu perjalan perlahan sesuai dengan aturannya. Kecanggungan begitu kental mengisi hingga tiba – tiba dering ponsel milik Manager Kang Joon berbunyi memisahkan sunyi dari mereka.

"Ya halo? Benar ini saya Kang Joon. Siapa? Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan segera menemuimu." Senyum tergores di wajah pria berusia kepala tiga itu.

"Dari siapa?" Rasa penasaran memenuhi pertanyaan singkat Presdir Han begitu melihat wajah staffnya begitu cerah.

"Seseorang yang kau bicarakan tadi.Dia ada di depan gedung.Semoga dia benar-benar memihak kita untuk... ekhem.. sesuatu yang penting.. Aku akan keluar sebentar…" Kang Joon membungkuk lalu bergegas keluar. Mendengar penyataan staffnya Presdir Han menyeringai senang. Akhirnya masalah sedikit berkurang.

"Kau tampak senang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Presdir Han mengangkat bahu, "Tentu. Akhirnya ada relawan yang berani mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menjadi asistenmu, bocah liar."

"Kau pikir aku singa buas?"

"Mungkin." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berdecak.

Siapa orang yang berani menawarkan diri menjadi asistennya? Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan orang yang menawarkan diri menjadi asistennya. Apakah dia adalah netizen yang menyamar? Fans? Atau bahkan sasaeng fans?

Manager Chanyeol keluar dari dalam gedung. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling gedung yang dipenuhi sasaeng fans Chanyeol yang dengan setianya menunggu di depan gedung tanpa kenal lelah. Sebagian berbincang tentang nilai sekolahnya yang turun karena terlalu asyik mengikuti sang idola. Ada juga yang memikirkan hutang dan lain lain.

"Dimana orang itu? Dia bilang ada di depan..." Manager Chanyeol masih berjalan diantara para fans

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dipinggir kolam ikan diam-diam memperhatikan seseorang yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran

"Hmm.. apa dia orang yang mencariku? Permisi.. apa kau Tuan Kang Joon?" Baekhyun menghampirinya

"Oh iya. Kau siapa? Apa kau yang menghubungiku tadi?"

"Benar. Itu aku. Senang melihatmu, namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja.Disini berbahaya" Manager segera mengajak baekhyun masuk kedalam gedung untuk menghindari amukan fans seandainya mereka mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kita mau kemana? Tuan Kang Joon?"

"Panggil aku Hyung saja.Aku terlihat tua kau panggil Tuan.Kita ke ruangan Presdir"

"Ah baiklah.Maaf..." Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan bercat putih dan berdiri dihadapan seseorang yang kelihatannya sangat berwibawa

Terlalu dalam tenggelam akan spekulasinya ia tidak menyadari kini manager Kang Joon kembali bersama seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Presdir Han. Ini orangnya…" Dua pasang netra yang semula menatap pada arah lain kini terpantri pada detail sosok tubuh seorang pemuda mungil. Hening menyusup sejenak kala kedua mata itu meneliti dengan seksama. Chanyeol dengan sigap berdiri mendekati orang asing tersebut.

"Biar aku yang putuskan, dia akan jadi asistenku atau tidak." Katanya datar dengan mata yang terus menatap lekat balik mata jernih pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Chanyeol jangan macam – macam kau!" Pekik Presdir Han ketika melihat tingkah artisnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol justru mengindahkan segalanya dan fokus pada pemuda yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengannya.

Hela nafas kecil lolos begitu saja melalui respirasi,

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku kemari untuk menerima lowongan kerja sebagai asisten artis."

"Apa motifmu menerima tawaran ini?"

"Motifku sederhana. Aku membutuhkan biaya untuk kelangsungan hidupku dan adikku." Singkat ya jawaban singkat itulah yang Baekhyun berikan kala pertanyaan sinis itu dilontarkan Chanyeol untuknya. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa orang dihadapannya inilah yang harus dia urus nanti jika diterima sebagai asisten dan sepertinya dugaannya tidak salah setelah melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Menarik juga.Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau sudah cukup kuat mental untuk mendalami profesi yang sekilas terlihat sangat sederhana namun butuh perjuangan dan kerja keras untuk melakukannya dengan sangat baik? Apa kau tidak punya cermin di rumah? Bagaimana kau pikir kau cocok menjadi asisten ku?" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil sengaja memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"Aku atlit bela diri hapkido saat sekolah menengah pertama. Aku punya cukup banyak keberanian untuk melindungi siapa pun, Tuan…"

"Yang benar saja! Hahahahahaha…." Tawa lebar Chanyeol langsung keluar memenuhi ruangan. Dirinya tidak habis pikir bahwa pemuda kecil di hadapannya adalah atlit bela diri. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria dengan tubuh kecil hampir mirip wanita adalah atlit bela diri? Baekhyun yang melihat hal tersebut merasa kesal seketika.

"Perlu kubuktikan ucapanku? Selama ini aku tak berniat untuk mempraktekkannya pada orang lain tapi jika kau meminta.." Tanpa ampun ia segera menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Akkkhhh!! Sakit!!" Erang Chanyeol sambil memegang kakinya.

Melihat peristiwa tersebut, Presdir Han langsung bertepuk tangan sukses mengalihkan segala atensi kepada dirinya. Ia berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung menjabat tangannya dengan senyum puas terhias pada wajah yang mulai menua terambil usia,

"Wah kau hebat nak! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau bisa bekerja sebagai asistennya. Kang Joon, bawa mereka berdua ke apartement dan beritahukan segala tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Senang kau bisa bergabung disini nak!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pun. Semudah itu? Dirinya berpikir akan sulit untuk menjadi asisten tapi nyatanya ia diterima begitu saja setelah menendang artis yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya menatap lekat tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Memperhatikan kembali sosok pemuda yang menjadi asistennya hari ini hingga kedepannya.

TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CHRONICLES OF US**

Story by – (Kenjiro Teo)

Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Yaoi Chaptered PG -15 Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok and Other Cast

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari member EXO untuk keperluan ff. Semua yang terjadi hanya imajinasi author semata.

-

-

-

Mobil hitam pekat berbentuk van besar nampak berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang. Dengan warna cerah metalik dan tampak begitu mewah. Ban mobil itu berdecit pelan tatkala tuas rem ditarik oleh sang supir. Suasana di depan gedung pun tak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melewati pintu kaca besar di bagian depan gedung.

"Ini apartemen Chanyeol. Ayo ikut aku kedalam. Chanyeol, kau juga masuk!" Titah seseorang yang diketahui sebagai manager chanyeol, Kang Joon. Yang baru saja membuka pintu bagian depan sambil menggendong tas ranselnya yang kelihatan begitu berat. Walaupun dia masih muda, sekitar 28 tahun. Membawa barang-barang berat seperti ini membuat tubuhnya merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. Terlebih lagi jika chanyeol harus pergi ke luar negeri. Ia yang harus sibuk menyiapkan segalanya termasuk membawakan koper chanyeol yang begitu besar dan banyak. Ia memang sudah lelah, tapi ini memang tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang yang selalu bersama chanyeol selama masa kontraknya masih ada.

Di kediaman Park Chanyeol, Manager menunjukkan semua ruangan di apartemen mewah itu.Membuat daftar hal yang disukai dan dibenci Chanyeol.Sedikit membuat Baekhyun bingung, karena Chanyeol ternyata suka mengoleksi boneka Rillakuma. Memang covernya manly dan terkesan badboy, tetapi nyatanya chanyeol itu mempunyai selera yang bisa dibilang unik/?

"Semuanya sudah kuberitahu kan.. hari ini jadwal Chanyeol adalah syuting CF.Kemungkinan akan selesai pukul 11 malam.Setelah itu kau boleh pulang.Atau akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau tinggal saja disini dengan kami.Karena Chanyeol mungkin membutuhkan bantuanmu pada tengah malam dan yang terpenting adalah kau bisa ontime setiap harinya.Urusan pembayaran kau bisa diskusikan dengan Presdir Han"

"Maaf.Tapi aku punya adik dirumah.Dia butuh perhatianku.Jadi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya atau dengan kata lain aku lalai dalam menjaganya"

"Memang ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"Kami yatim piatu.Dan kami hanyalah dua bersaudara yang sederhana.Dia memiliki keterbelakangan mental.Tapi aku bersikeras untuk menjaganya,mendidiknya,dan membesarkannya sampai dia sarjana.Haha.. terdengar konyol dan mustahil.Tapi itulah yang kuharapkan.Maka dari itu aku menerima pekerjaan ini.Aku butuh biaya"

"Aku tersentuh dengan kehidupanmu.Andai saja orang itu yang mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini.Aku berharap dia jadi lebih baik"

"Siapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung

"Tentu saja majikanmu.Siapa lagi" manager menepuk keningnya

"Chanyeol? Bukankah dia orang baik.Maksudku, bukankah dia aktor yang sedang populer?" ucap baekhyun agak ragu-ragu. Karena dia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang chanyeol sebelumnya. Dia terlalu fokus akan kehidupannya sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan artis dan semacamnya.

"Tidak seperti itu dimataku.Aku mengenalnya sejak dia sekolah menengah pertama.Dan dia mulai bersikap angkuh seenaknya saja mengatur dan dia keras kepala.Aku khawatir kau tak akan sanggup bertahan dengannya"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku.Aku bukanlah paranormal ataupun ahli sihir yang mampu mengubah pemikiran ataupun tingkah laku seseorang.Tapi aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mengubah sikap buruknya itu.Tentunya dengan caraku sendiri" jawab baekhyun mantap sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa chanyeol bukanlah monster atau makhluk aneh sejenisnya dari pulau antah berantah.

"Selain menarik,kau itu manis dan ceria.Bisa membuat suasana menjadi terang.Memberikan efek semangat terhadap orang lain.Itu point penting untuk bisa meluluhkan hati seseorang" manager menepuk pundak baek memberi semangat untuknya

"Ya.. banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padaku"

"Hyung, aku mau... minum" Pria bertubuh bak tower itu membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke tugasku sendiri Chanyeol-ah.Aku mengatur jadwal.Bukan pembantumu.Kau minta saja padanya" manager melirik baekhyun yang duduk terdiam disampingnya

"Kau mau minum apa Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menawarkan minuman

"Kapan kau lahir? Tidak sopan.Aku ini majikanmu!" Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tangan bersedekap. Menampilkan sifat angkuhnya yang membuat siapapun enggan menatapnya

"Aku lahir 6 Mei 1992" ucap baekhyun tenang. Mencoba untuk tidak canggung dengan majikannya

"Apa?" Chanyeol terperangah. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O.

"Nyatanya dia lebih tua darimu Chanyeol-ah.Kau yang seharusnya bersikap sopan"

"Tidak mau!" Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain

"Aku tanya, kau mau minum apa? Biar aku yang buatkan" tanya baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kopi Expresso"

"Akan kubuatkan" segera ia bergegas mencari dapur untuk membuatkan kopi yang chanyeol minta.

Baekhyun selesai membuat Kopi dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan Manager. Chanyeol nampak memperhatikan cangkirnya dengan curiga. Lalu secara perlahan mulai menyesapnya hingga kopi itu hanya tinggal setengah dari cangkirnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Kau tidak memasukan sesuatu yang aneh kedalam kopi ini kan?" Tanya chanyeol dengan mata memicing. Membuat mata bulatnya menyipit. Baru saja baekhyun ingin menjawab, namun didahului manager yang membuat chanyeol berhenti menatap baekhyun seolah olah baekhyun itu maid yang ingin meracuni majikannya.

"Cepat habiskan kopimu dan bersiap ke lokasi syuting.Baekhyun kau bantu aku siapkan pakaian dan keperluan"

"Baik hyung.Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum pergi ke lokasi.Supaya tubuhmu lebih segar dan semangat untuk syuting itu" baekhyun melempar senyum manisnya pada chanyeol

"Tau apa kau tentang dunia artis? Ck.. diam dan cepat siapkan barang-barangku"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya" entah baekhyun sudah tuli atau apa, ia seakan akan tak mendengar ucapan ketus chanyeol dan tetap tersenyum memaklumi

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan angkuh itu" manager berusaha menguatkan baekhyun sambil menuntunnya menuju lemari besar yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi sebuah ruangan khusus yang isinya berbau style dan tentunya, mahal.

"Iya,Pasti. Semua baju didalam lemari ini miliknya? Dan juga, topi dan sepatu itu?" baekhyun nampak terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya

"Tentu saja.Semua ini miliknya.Uang sejak dia pertama kali debut masih tersimpan rapi di suatu tempat.Namun semua barang-barang ini adalah penghasilan yang dia dapatkan perbulan" ucap manager sambil membuka satu persatu pintu lemari besi itu. Warna lemarinya abu-abu metalik dengan beberapa glitter dan nampak sangat mewah. Apalagi ukurannya yang sangat besar dan lebar. Baekhyun yakin, harga lemari ini saja seharga rumah kecilnya dulu saat ia menginap di rumah bibi nya sebelum sang bibi mengusirnya.

"Dia sangat kaya... bahkan hampir sempurna" baekhyun berjalan berkeliling dan menyentuh lemari itu dengan tatapan takjub

"Kau menyukainya?" manager muda itu nampak tertarik untuk menggoda baekhyun. Membuat si mungil itu salah tingkah.

"A-apa? Hahaha.. tentu saja tidak.Aku hanya kagum padanya.Dia masih muda dan bisa memiliki harta sebanyak ini dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.Aku iri.Maksudku, aku iri dengan perjuangan dan kerja kerasnya.Aku juga ingin berusaha bekerja semaksimal mungkin" baekhyun tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya

"Berusahalah.Maka kau akan meraihnya" manager mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian sepatu dan topi kesukaan chanyeol, dan baekhyun merapikannya di dalam koper. Ia terdiam sembari membereskan semua barang-barang itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bicara dengan lirih

"Aku tahu sebenarnya tak semudah itu mendapatkan semua ini.Mungkin aku hanya bisa berkhayal" baekhyun tersenyum miris

"Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Baekhyun-ah.Jja! perlengkapan sudah siap.Kita tinggal berangkat saja" manager mengusap pundak baekhyun dan tersenyum meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

CKLIK! BLIZZZTTT

CKLIK! CKLIK! BLIZZZZZT

Berbagai pose menawan bak seorang pangeran dari istana terpampang di layar monitor yang tersambung dengan sebuah kamera primer. Berbagai tema kostum pun telah digunakan. Seperti alam,olahraga,dan yang berkaitan dengan badboy. Make up tahan lama yang terpoles di wajah sang model sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Semakin tampan dibalut dengan aksesoris seperti topi dan sebagainya. Ia tampak lihai berpose di depan kamera. Membuat si fotografer tak henti-henti memujinya. Karena chanyeol sangat keren tampan modis dan tentunya profesional. Itulah yang membuat para agensi menyukainya. Tak hanya mahal, ia juga sangat berbakat. Dan chanyeol tak akan mengecewakan siapapun yang menyewanya. Seperti sekarang ini, chanyeol menjadi ikon sebuah majalah ternama di Seoul, Blitz Magazine.

"Cut! Yeah! Chanyeol! Kerja bagus! Kau memang sangat berbakat. Lihatlah hasil tangkapan kamera baruku ini. Kau tampak sangat menawan" puji si fotografer sambil menunjukan foto chanyeol di monitor. Namun ucapan panjang lebarnya hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari sang model. Ini sudah jadwal yang terakhir dalam hari ini untuk chanyeol. Ia memang lelah, tetapi ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, istirahat dulu. Hari ini jadwalmu sudah selesai semua" Kang joon menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang melepas kostum terakhirnya

"Tidak ada jadwal tambahan kan?" Tanya chanyeol masih dengan kesibukannya berganti pakaian. Berkali kali ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing karena terlalu lelah menjalani aktivitasnya setiap hari

"Tidak ada. Kau boleh langsung pulang-" ucapannya terhenti saat chanyeol bertanya

"Mana baekhyun?" Sambil menatapnya

"Ah,dia sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan kegiatanmu. Kukira dia sedang mencoba istirahat diruang make up. Apa perlu kupanggilkan?" Tawarnya

"Tidak perlu" dijawab singkat padat dan jelas oleh chanyeol

"Ah, chanyeol. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan temanku di Gangnam. Bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Ada baekhyun yang bisa membantumu saat kau butuh sesuatu"

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya chanyeol memicingkan matanya

"Hey, aku tidak sedang berencana menguntit seseorang. Aku hanya diajak bertemu dengan temanku. Kurasa dia juga mengenalmu. Aku akan menemui Suho,dia pernah bermain dalam satu drama denganmu" jelas kang joon dengan ekspresi datar

"Aku tidak peduli, pergilah" jawab chanyeol acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan kang joon yang masih terdiam menahan dirinya untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi tingkah chanyeol

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah!" seru nya memanggil sang pemilik nama sampai yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap malas. Dan kang joon melempar kunci mobil kearah chanyeol. Menghadiahkan sebuah seringaian di bibir model tampan ini

"Berhati hatilah" ucap kang joon sebelum chanyeol berjalan menjauh

KRIIIIIIINGGGG!!!

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang memenuhi setiap ruangan di salah satu sekolah ternama di pusat kota. Twelve literature school. Sekolah bertaraf internasional dan berkelas tinggi. Dengan aksen bangunan khas eropa dan beberapa taman bunga yang indah. Nampak begitu sangat memanjakan mata siapapun yang berkunjung ke wilayah sekolah itu. Sekolah mewah dan mahal itu hampir semua siswa nya berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan besar. Baik didalam maupun di luar negeri. Dan siswa nya pun sangat pandai. Bahkan bisa bersaing dengan siswa internasional lainnya di negara lain. Dan tak sembarang orang boleh merasakan betapa berkualitasnya sekolah itu.

Namun tak hanya itu saja, sekolah itu pun kerap kali memiliki sisi negatif seperti sekolahan lainnya. Yakni tindakan bullying dan permainan kerajaan. Siapa yang lebih kaya dan terkenal maka ialah yang menjadi raja. Dan pandai saja tak bisa menggeser kedudukan pemerintahan monarki itu. Dan jongin merupakan siswa pandai dan juga kaya. Salah satu dari sekian ratus siswa yang memiliki hati bersih. Walaupun banyak teman-temannya yang suka mengerjai siswa underdog, ia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk ikut serta mengganggu orang lain. Baginya, menjadi baik hati,pemurah,dan tulus itu lebih baik daripada harus mencari masalah dan dosa setiap kali mengacau kehidupan orang lain. Dan ia bersyukur karna sehun mau berteman dengannya.

Baginya, sehun sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Ia tak suka jika teman-temannya mengganggu sehun. Ia akan bertindak dengan cepat. Dan ia juga akan melindungi siapapun yang ia sayangi. Termasuk seorang pria mungil cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati. Sangat menarik. Jongin tergila gila dengannya, atau bisa kita sebut Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, siswa pandai dari kelas sebelah. Seseorang yang sangat jongin cintai. Yeah, mereka telah memiliki hubungan itu sejak kelas satu

"Jongin-ah!!!!" Teriak kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya

"My pororo! Kajja sehun, kyungsoo sudah menunggu disana. Aku takkan membiarkannya berlumut karna menungguku" ucap jongin sembari menarik tangan sehun berlari kecil menghampiri kyungsoo

"H-halo kyungsoo." Sapa sehun dengan kepala menunduk

"Hey santai saja. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Jongin,aku boleh main kerumahmu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan mata membulat gemas

'Tentu saja sayang! Sehun juga akan kuajak main. Kita bertiga bisa main dirumahku nanti. Lagipula noona juga pulang besok pagi" ucap jongin mengecup bibir kyungsoo. Membuat si mungil merona.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ditepi sungai Han. Suasana tampak begitu sunyi mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang dinginnya mampu menusuk kulit dan aliran air yang tenang menemani dua insan yang sedang duduk ditepi sungai berdua. Keduanya masih memakai mantel agak tebal sambil sesekali si kecil mengusap kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini tengah malam chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun melirik seseorang yang kini tengah terdiam memandang lurus kedepan

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa mengambil kertas dikamarku dan menuliskan surat pengunduran diri" chanyeol masih menatap datar

"A-apa? Maksudku,aku tidak sedang mengeluh karenamu. Sungguh, hanya saja aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaanmu yang beristirahat di tempat umum" baekhyun mulai gelagapan. Pasalnya, ia takut jika chanyeol mengira dirinya tidak suka dengan pekerjaan ini. Baekhyun sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan. Ia tidak mau dipecat lagi.

"Seberapa pentingkah pekerjaan ini untukmu?" Chanyeol agak sedikit melirik baekhyun yang ikut menatap air

"Awalnya akupun tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menjalani profesi ini. Tapi tuntutan hidup itu semakin menekanku. Menindihku sampai dasar. Dimana aku lelah menjalani hidupku. Kupikir hidupku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya, aku kehilangan semua itu. Aku bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawaku..." ucap baekhyun dengan suara lirih di akhir kalimat

"Bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu? Apa kau punya keluarga?" Chanyeol mulai sedikit tertarik mendengar dongeng malam dari baekhyun

"Saat aku berpikir bahwa kejujuran dan ilmu adalah yang paling penting, saat itu pula aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihempaskan dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Harta, uang, kekayaan, dan jabatan tinggi. Semua itu bisa dimiliki, namun tidak bisa mencegah keluargaku pergi"

"Apa maksudmu-?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya menandakan ia mulai bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan baekhyun

"Kedua orang tuaku, sudah meninggal. Dan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan adikku. Aku didepak dari Twelve Literature School karna mereka mengira orang tuaku buronan dan dibunuh oleh orang asing,sehingga mereka mengira aku tidak mampu membayar uang sekolah. Aku pindah ke sekolah biasa di pinggir kota dengan bantuan beasiswa. Setelah lulus pun aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba pekerjaan. Dan yah, aku selalu berakhir sama. Dipecat" baekhyun tersenyum miris. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di ujung mata cantiknya

"Kenapa ku dipecat?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya

"A-aku, aku takut.. setiap kali aku bekerja di kafe,restoran,toko,mall ataupun bar. Selalu saja ada lelaki yang mencoba menculikku atau menggodaku untuk bermalam dengannya. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua itu hiks.. aku masih punya harga diri.. aku bukan jalang hiks.. walaupun aku memang membutuhkan biaya hidup dan sekolah adikku.. aku tidak akan mau menjual diriku sendiri ke pria manapun.. hiks.." baekhyun mulai terisak dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun mulai merasa iba. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia merasa bahwa baekhyun begitu rapuh dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Hatinya menghangat. Dengan beraninya chanyeol meletakan lengannya di pundak baekhyun yang bergetar. Diusapnya perlahan supaya baekhyun tenang

"Sudahlah, itu cobaan hidup yang memang harus ditempuh. Dan kau sepertinya sudah berhasil melewatinya. Aku bangga padamu" chanyeol menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang terpatri di wajah tampan nya

"Hiks.. terima kasih" baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipinya

"Sudah malam, aku sudah lebih baik. Ayo pulang" chanyeol berdiri menatap langit yang mulai menandakan tanda-tanda akan hujan

"Sshh dingin.." baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya dan berjalan memasuki mobil. Diikuti chanyeol dan dengan segera melesat menuju apartemen.

Jam menunjukan waktu satu dini hari. Dan suasana sunyi senyap nampak menghiasi setiap ruangan dalam apartemen mewah milik chanyeol. Semuanya masih rapi dan bersih. Hanya saja terlalu sepi. Karena sang pemilik baru saja kembali dari rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang masih memakai mantelnya sambil duduk menggosokan kedua tangannya di sofa.

"Tidurlah dikamarku. Aku punya penghangat ruangan" ucap chanyeol sembari meletakan ponsel dan dompetnya dimeja ruang tv

"Tapi, aku harus pulang. Adikku- dia mungkin sendirian" baekhyun mulai agak cemas

"Kau mau keluar dini hari? Apa kau tak lihat langit berkedip setiap menit?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun lekat

"Umm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi temannya saja" baekhyun berjalan menjauh dan mulai menghubungi seseorang

"Aku akan mandi. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah dikamarku. Aku akan menonton film disini" chanyeol bergegas membersihkan dirinya sementara baekhyun terlalu fokus menanyakan sehun pada jongin yang ternyata sedang menginap dirumah bersama.

"Eh? Kemana chanyeol? Ah aku lupa tadi dia bilang akan mandi. Apa tidak masalah jika aku tidur dikamarnya? Dia kan majikanku" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuatnya nampak sangat imut. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam kamar chanyeol. Menatapnya takjub karena ruangan yang begitu luas dengan desain yang bagus. Baekhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah diranjang besar nan empuk milik chanyeol. Begitu nyaman nya sampai ia tak menyadari chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidur saja" chanyeol acuh saja dan menghampiri lemarinya

Meraih piyama dan memakainya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun karena ada baekhyun disitu. Baekhyun yang agak terduduk membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan itu langsung membalik tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas. Ia melihat sebuah pahatan tuhan yang sangat indah. Tubuh chanyeol. Begitu sempurna. Dan ia juga sedikit melihat daerah selangkangan chanyeol yang ekhem besar dan panjang nampak tertidur dengan tenang. Membuatnya yakin bahwa wajahnya kini memerah parah. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu pun hanya berjalan keluar kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton film kesukaannya

"Astaga.. apa yang sudah kulihat... astaga.." baekhyun berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya dan langsung mandi. Namun ia bingung, ia lupa membawa pakaian saat datang kemari. Alhasil ia pun bertanya pada chanyeol

"C-chanyeol-ah, apa kau punya pakaian kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai? B-bolehkah aku meminjamnya? Aku akan mencucinya nanti"

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan pakaian seperti itu. Pakai saja piyamaku di lemari. Kau bisa pakai yang mana saja" chanyeol tetap fokus pada tayangan film di tv besarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah baekhyun yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. Dengan segera, baekhyun membuka lemari chanyeol dan meminjam piyamanya. Memang besar dan longgar. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus memakai pakaiannya seharian.

Setelah berpakaian, baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang besar itu. Ia mematikan lampunya dan hanya diterangi lampu tidur di meja samping ranjang. Penerangan yang cukup minim. Baekhyun hampir saja terlelap, namun ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara petir yang menggelegar. Dan detik berikutnya hujan deras pun mengguyur wilayah tempat apartemen chanyeol berada. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memang penakut, berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara mengerikan itu. Menutup matanya dengan rapat. Menggulung tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut besar. Namun beberapa kali kilat menyambar jendela kamar itu. Dan petir tetap menggelegar. Baekhyun mulai bergetar ketakutan. Ia mencoba memanggil chanyeol namun suaranya teredam hujan dan petir. Dan chanyeol pun nyatanya tak mendengar suara baekhyun.

"C-chan-chan..."

JDERRRRRR

"CHANYEOL!!!" baekhyun semakin bergetar dan matanya mengalirkan air mata walaupun ditutup rapat-rapat oleh pemiliknya

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan nyaring itu pun segera bangkit dan mematikan tv nya. Berlari menuju kamarnya dan menemukan baekhyun tergulung didalam selimutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan suara isakan begitu jelas terdengar dari arah ranjang itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, chanyeol segera naik keatas ranjangnya dan menyibak sedikit selimut yang menutupi baekhyun.

"Sstt, baek.. baekhyun.. tenanglah.. ini aku" chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun dengan merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya

"Hiks.. hiks.. ch-chanyeol..hiks" baekhyun masih setia menutup matanya

"Baek, buka matamu dan lihat aku" chanyeol menangkup pipi baekhyun dan dengan perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Samar-samar ia melihat chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan chanyeol

"A-aku.. takut.. hiks.." air matanya membasahi bagian dada chanyeol

"Tenanglah ada aku disini baek. Kau jangan takut lagi ya. Petir itu tidak akan masuk kemari" chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan merebahkan dirinya disamping baekhyun. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, chanyeol tetap memeluk baekhyun dengan posisi menyamping. Menyembunyikan wajah baekhyun di dadanya. Mengusap surai baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak lupa punggungnya pun ia usap untuk mengantarkan kehangatan kepada si mungil

"Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menjagamu disini" chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya suara dengkuran pun mulai terdengar.

TBC


End file.
